lamulanafandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno Cavern
This is the Inferno Cavern. A place that was once a source of power. :--Grail tablet for the Inferno Cavern The Inferno Cavern (灼熱洞窟, Shakunetsu Dōkutsu) is a field within the ruins. *'Area number:' 5 *'Background music:' "Inferno" *'Enter from / Exit to:' Surface, Temple of the Sun, Twin Labyrinths, Tower of Ruin **An isolated passage at the top of the Inferno Cavern connects a tunnel on the Surface to a portion of the Tower of Ruin where the player must complete some tasks vital to finishing the game. However, the door leading into the Tower is marked with a number 7; the player must defeat Baphomet in the Twin Labyrinths to open it. *'Exit to:' Chamber of Extinction **After defeating Viy, the player can fall through the resulting pit in his room to enter the Chamber of Extinction. *'Boss:' Viy Overview The Inferno Cavern. Named so because it's full of inferno. As the name suggests, the Inferno Cavern bears a strong volcanic motif, with several pools of lava dotting the area. Falling into the lava will rapidly drain the player's health; on top of that, lava is more difficult to swim in than water, and without the Heatproof Case, the player will be unable to use his or her MSX to teleport out. The lava, however, can be rendered harmless by obtaining the Ice Cape from the Temple of Moonlight. Hidden Things, Puzzles & Traps Hidden Thing: Antarctic Adventure ROM Location: Inferno Cavern D-3 This cartridge is simply resting on the floor at the top-right of the screen, just right of the ladder leading up to D-2. Hidden Thing: Hyper Olympic 3 ROM Location: Inferno Cavern G-2 Examine the skeleton that lies on the ledge that juts out over the lava, at the top-left of the screen. Hidden Thing: Goonies ROM Location: Inferno Cavern C-1 Examine the area on the floor where there are no spikes. Hidden Thing: Firebird ROM Location: Inferno Cavern E-1 Examine the skeleton at the center of the screen. Hidden Thing: Game Collection 2 ROM Location: Inferno Cavern F-5 Climb midway up the ladder and strike the left wall repeatedly to reveal an alcove; examine the floor within. Puzzle: Get the Map Location: Inferno Cavern E-1 Stand near the two snake statues until they begin to attack you. Puzzle: Get the Chain Whip Location: Inferno Cavern A-3 Place a weight on the lower left pedestal, then another weight on the topmost pedestal. Puzzle: Get the Flare Gun Location: Inferno Cavern C-4 Push the blocks onto all of the designated areas. Puzzle: Grapple Claw Location: Inferno Cavern G-5 Depress the switch in the lava and stack up the blocks that appear in order to reach and place a weight on the pedestal Puzzle: Access to guardian Location: Inferno Cavern D-5 and D-4 Put weights on the pedestals D-5 and D-4 to unlock the guardian. D-5 is entered from the Tower of Ruin, and D-4 will require diving into the lava from D-2. Shops Location: Inferno Cavern E-4 Enter the room hidden behind the rock at the upper-left. 50 Coins - Mahjong Wizard 40 Coins - Spears 30 Coins - Throwing Knives Category:Fields